He's my Romeo
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: 'In ACBU universe' This is a Noah (Mordecai's son) x Jade (Jeremy's daughter) one-shot. Rated T for not knowing.


**Ok. I kinda pondered this story for awhile. As for all of you this is one of the pairings in my story. Jade's crush on Noah is a sorta, Eileen mixed with Mordecai crush. Like Noah has no idea (Mordecai) But Jade is obviously crushing on him and trying, (Eileen) Course you all know. He's Cassie's man. In this story, they're eight...so...don't get mad at me? To clear something up, I wanted Jeremy to have a feud because I wanted their love to be based on Romeo and Juliet...(except they don't die)**

**Bruno Mars: Uh...could you hurry this along?**

**Me: Sorry!**

* * *

"Brianna Crystal! If you didn't do that reading assignment then what did you actually do at Connor's"? Margaret yelled.

Brianna had not turned in a assignment for English leaving her parents to yell at her, Noah was in his bedroom while they had this discussion. He sighed, he always hated fighting. Ever since he was little.

Brianna sputtered, "Connor...Connor and I got...got...a little carried away with kissing" She blushingly explained.

Mordecai's eyes widened, "You didn't...Mm hm..."? He gestured with his hand.

The robin screamed, "GROSS! NO! I JUST KISSED HIM! WE MADE OUT"

Margaret glared, "Brianna! I told you to do your homework over there! Not make out with boy"!

Noah growled, he wasn't going to get any sleep if the arguing was going to continue, he grabbed his blanket and climbed out the window.

* * *

Jade sat on her bed, reading. Jade was very smart for her age, she was only eight years old but could read at a high school level. She was reading, Romeo and Juliet, a tragic love story with two lovers separated by family hatred.

Jade heard her father coming up the stairs, "Jade? Sweetie"? He smiled at the sight of his daughter reading, "Whatcha doing"?

The flamingo lifted her book, "Just reading Daddy"

Jeremy smiled, "That's my girl. Your mother wanted me to tell you that it's time for bed" He walked into the room, gently tugging out her pigtails, "You have school in the morning" Her pink hair flew down to her shoulders.

Jade nodded, "Yea Daddy. I know" She handed him her book.

"How far are you into this book"? He asked, opening the book to see her bookmark.

The flamingo thought then smiled, "Right when Juliet asks the nurse about Romeo"

Jeremy kissed his daughter's forehead, "You're so smart" He closed the book and watched her lay down, "I love you Jaden"

"I love you too Daddy" Jade smiled, closing her eyes.

Jeremy headed out of the room, smiling at her then heading down the stairs.

Sabrina smiled at her husband, "Jade's such a good little girl"

The ostrich nodded, "She's a brilliant beauty"

"Just like her daddy" Sabrina joked, kissing his cheek.

Jade rolled over only to hear a noise near her window, the flamingo's eyes opened, "Hello"?

The noise continued, she hopped out of bed and looked around for a weapon, she smiled at the sight of her other book. Hamlet. She grabbed it and waited, "Just throw it if something pops up" She had her wing ready.

Two spikes popped up making Jade squeal and throw the book. It hit the figure and fell to the floor, "OW"! Cried the figure.

Jade blinked her eyes then narrowed them, "Noah"? She ran to her desk and flicked on the light, "Noah! What are you doing here"?! She kept her voice low.

Noah rubbed his bruised cheek, "I came over here to visit you. But instead I got nailed in the face with a book"

Jade looked at her alarm clock, "It's nine! Why are you here"?

The blue jay shrugged, "Like I said. I wanted to visit you" He hid something behind his back.

"What's that"? Jade pointed.

Noah looked at his hands, "Nothing"

The flamingo rolled her eyes and pointed, "C'mon Noah! We'll do this easy way or the hard way" Noah sighed, moving his wings to reveal a Buzz Lightyear blanket. "Why do you have that"? She asked then looked at his clothes, "Why are you wearing your Batman pajamas"?

Noah blushed, "Well…I uh…I w-wanted to sleep with you"

Jade turned slightly pinker, "Noah. You can't"

The blue jay spoke, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant like I sleep under the bed or something"

She sighed, "Noah. You can't sleep here. My daddy hates you. He'll get very mad if he finds you here"

Noah groaned, "Please! My mom and dad are yelling at my sister. I just need a place to crash" He gave her a puppy dog look, "Ya know I hate fighting"

"What'd your sister do"? Jade asked, taking his blanket from him.

The blue jay sighed, "Based on their yells, she didn't do her homework and went to Connor's house to go kiss him"

Jade shook her head, "Gross" She looked at him, "fine. You can sleep here! But that's it! Just tonight"

Noah grinned, "Thank you"!

Jade lifted her covers only to see under her bed was filled with junk and toys, "Uh…sleeping under the bed might be a problem"

Noah climbed up on Jade's bed, "That's fine"

The flamingo shook her head, "No! Noah. My daddy's going to wake me up in the morning and see you"!

"No he won't. I'll be outta here by four" Noah assured her.

Jade sighed, "I'm going to regret this" She flicked off her light and climbed into her bed.

Since Jade's bed was small the two kids were very close, their beaks were nearly touching. Noah smiled, "This'll only be one night. I swear" He placed his hands underneath the pillow.

Jade looked at him, "Hey. I have a question…" She looked at him, "how'd you get up here"?

Noah shrugged, "Your mom planted a grape vine and I climbed it" He smiled at her then spoke, "Jade? Are you ever gonna move away"?

The flamingo seemed hurt by that, "What? Why? Would you want me to move"?

He quickly shook his head, "No! No! I meant like ever. Because I want to come over here a lot"

Jade turned bright red, "N-no. My daddy has a great job fixing stuff while my mommy plans weddings. I think we'll stay here for awhile"

Noah smiled, burying his head deeper into the pillow, "Good"

The flamingo suddenly asked again, "Ok. I have another question…what is your mommy gonna say when she finds out your gone"?

"Usually. After fights, my mommy goes into her room and falls asleep and my daddy watches TV until midnight" Noah chirped.

Jade giggled, "Sounds like you've done your research"

The blue jay shrugged, "I should've done more" He gestured, "I should've brought more blankets. My Buzz Lightyear one is too small"

She snuggled closer to him, "Don't worry" She picked up her covers and opened them, "You can get closer"

Noah took the blankets, only to get even closer to Jade. Not that he minded. He looked to see her butterfly pajama top, he got a little bit closer. Smirking to himself as he slowly dove his fingers into her side.

She laughed loudly and swatted at him, "Why did you do that"?! She giggled.

Noah chuckled, "I saw the opening. I never knew you were ticklish"

Jade giggled only to hear footsteps, "*gasp*My daddy's coming" She shoved him off the bed.

Noah crawled under the bed. Peaking over the junk to see Jeremy's orange bird feet walk into the room. "Jade? Who were you talking to"?

Jade looked at him, "Nobody Daddy. Why"?

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, "Jaden. What have I told you about lying to me? Now who were you talking to"?

The flamingo looked at him, she didn't want Noah to get into trouble, "I…I was talking to myself"

"You were"? Jeremy asked.

Sabrina came into the room, "Sweetie. It sounded like there was a boy in here"

Noah gulped, Jade shook her head, "No. it was me. I was trying to think about Romeo and Juliet and I did the voices"

Jeremy glared, "It sounded like Noah was in here"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Daddy! I told you. I hate Noah! He's a jerk! You told me so"

The ostrich chuckled, ruffling up his daughter's hair, "That's my girl. I knew you'd never end up being a rebel because I forbidden you from seeing Noah"

Jade smiled, "Noah is a demon-spawn"

Jeremy kissed her forehead, "I love you Jaden. Now stop talking to yourself and get some sleep"

Sabrina walked to her daughter and gave her a kiss, "Goodnight Cutie" She headed out the door with Jeremy.

Jade and Noah waited until they were gone, Noah climbed up onto the bed, "You can't tickle me anymore! Or else they'll come back in here"

Noah nodded, "Yea. I'm sorry I tickled you Jade"

She sighed, "It's ok. I'm just glad you didn't get caught" She looked at him, "I didn't mean all those things I said. I just said them to make sure he thought I hated you"

Noah smiled then looked at her hair, "I like your hair down. It's…pretty"

Jade blushed then snuggled a little bit closer, "Goodnight…Demon-spawn"

"Night Bookworm" Noah chuckled.

* * *

Noah awoke just as he predicted, 4:11 am. He looked over to see Jade sprawled across his chest, hugging him tightly. The blue jay felt uncomfortable by her 'hugging'. It look like something was going on, Jade's wings were around his neck, bringing their beaks only centimeters apart, her legs were opened and right on top of his legs. He shook her shoulder, "Jade! You're sleeping on me" He whispered.

Jade's eyes blinked open only for to close them and roll to her side of the bed, setting Noah free. Noah hopped off the bed, looking out the window to see the sky a purplish pink. The sun was rising. Noah looked around the smiled, "_I'm gonna write her a note_"

He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something to her, then climbed out the window and down the grape vine. He slid down only to see Jeremy on his laptop, he gulped, "If he catches me! I'm so dead"! He sprinted from the house.

Jade rolled over only to feel Noah's 'side' of the bed empty, her eyes opened only to see his Buzz Light-Year blanket, she smiled, "He kept his promise" She hugged the blanket to herself, she laid back down only to accidentally sniff the blanket. It smelled just like Noah, she giggled to herself, then took one more sniff. "He smells so nice"

Jeremy opened the door in his work clothes, "Jade. Sweetie. Time to wake up"

Jade's eyes opened to see him, "Hi Daddy! Good morning" She looked at her window to see a note. "I gotta get dressed"

Jeremy headed out of the room, only for Jade to grab the note and ready it, '_Thanks for letting me sleep over, I snuck out like I promised but 'Batman' is going to come back tomorrow night_'

Jade giggled, placing the note in her desk drawer. Then she prepared to get dressed for the day. "He's so cute"

* * *

**The next day:**

Jade sat on her bed, her parents had tucked her in and now she was waiting for Noah to come through her window. She thought this was great that he'd like to join her as they slept. She thought of it as Noah was her Romeo and she was Juliet.

The window opened just as Noah slowly peeked his head out, "Jade"? He called.

Jade smiled, "I'm here! C'mere" She noticed more blankets in his wings. "Research"?

Noah laughed as he climbed up on the bed, "I'm still sharing this bed"

She giggled, taking some of his blankets and mixing them with hers, "I know

The blue jay looked at her, "I'm thinking I should make this a regular thing"

Slowly the two snuggled closer, "_You should_" Jade thought to herself as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "_My Romeo_"

* * *

**Aw! Some Node fluff! And yes obviously girls, if a boy sneaks into your room and wants to sleep in your bed, SAY NO! LOL. Jade and Noah are a exception. So basically Noah is the cutest eight year old...ever. I hope ya'll liked it. Give me a review and send me a PM. I'm on a writing's spree!**

**-Ryan's out!**


End file.
